sghousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurong West
flats along Jurong West Street 61]] Jurong West is a neighbourhood in Singapore, bounded by the Pan Island Expressway, the eastern edge of Jurong Camp, Boon Lay Way, Corporation Road, Fourth Chin Bee Road, International Road, Corporation Road, Ayer Rajah Expressway, Yuan Ching Road, Boon Lay Way, and along a Canal leading into Jurong Lake, back up to the Pan-Island Expressway. It is part of the larger town of Jurong, having the second largest resident population in Singapore. History Past In the 1950s, Jurong West was mainly dominated by swamps with low hills covered by shrubs and a thick jungle. It was developed into an industrial estate in the 1960s, supported by low-cost housing. Amenities such as government dispensaries, a private hospital, creches, hawker centres and banks were built in the 1970s during efforts to develop Singapore economically. Up to the late 1980s, only part of the Jurong West housing estate had been developed, specifically the area between Boon Lay estate and Jurong East. In the early 1990s, a new section of Pioneer Road North was built to connect the present Jurong West Extension to Upper Jurong Road. This signalled the start of the development of Jurong West Extension. Today, the area is also served by the PIE which was extended to Tuas from Corporation Road, also in the early 1990s. Present Though a single neighborhood, Jurong West is divided into 3 GRCs (Chua Chu Kang, Jurong and West Coast) and 1 SMC(Hong Kah North) and with 3 Town Councils managing different parts of the neighborhood, namely the Jurong Town Council, West Coast Town Council and Chua Chu Kang Town Council. Nonetheless, though divided into smaller constituencies, the neighborhood is collectively managed by the PAP. Located next to the Jurong Industrial Estate, managed by JTC, it is common to find foreign workers hanging out in the neighborhood and influx of foreign workers and foreign expatriates in the region has been a concern among the residents in the area. Precincts There are 7 precincts in Jurong West, North: Gek Poh Ville South: Taman Jurong East: Jurong Green and Jurong Spring West: Nanyang and Pioneer Center: Boon Lay Amenities Mass Rapid Transit *'Taman Jurong',Jurong Green,Jurong Spring and Boon Lay: Lakeside MRT Station(EW26) *'Boon Lay',Gek Poh Ville and Nanyang: Boon Lay MRT Station(EW27) *'Pioneer' and Nanyang: Pioneer MRT Station(EW28) Commercial Centres Across the neighbourhood, there are various shopping centres, some managed by HDB while others privately-owned. Commercial Centres under HDB's management Taman Jurong: Taman Jurong Shopping Centre Boon lay: Boon Lay Shopping Centre Gek Poh Ville: Gek Poh Shopping Centre Pioneer: Pioneer Mall Nanyang: Nanyang Town Centre Commercial Centres privately-owned Pioneer: Jurong Point Shopping Mall Jurong Green/'Jurong Spring': Hong Kah Point Healthcare buildings Apart from the many clinics scattered across the neighbourhood, there are healthcare buildings to treat more severe medical cases. Jurong Spring/'Jurong Green': Choice Retreat House Pioneer: Jurong Medical Centre Taman Jurong: West Point Hospital Gek Poh Ville: Saint Joseph's Home Community Centres *'Taman Jurong' Community Centre *'Boon Lay' Community Centre *'Gek Poh Ville' Community Centre *Frontier Community Centre(Pioneer) *'Nanyang' Community Centre *'Jurong Spring' Community Centre *'Jurong Green' Community Centre Schools for higher education *Jurong Junior College *Nanyang Technological University *National Institute of Education Recreational places Nanyang: Jurong West Sports and Recreational Centre Taman Jurong: Jurong Stadium Boon Lay: Hockey Village Pioneer: SAFRA Jurong West Places of Worship Boon Lay: Jurong Church of Christ,Church of St Francis Assisi and Tuas Pek Kong Keng Temple Pioneer: Yu Huang Tian Combined Temple,Dou Tian Gong Temple and Soka Culture Centre Gek Poh Ville: Victory Family Centre Nanyang: City Harvest Church and Jin Fu Gong Temple Jurong Green/Spring: Jurong Temple, Boo Tong San Temple and Jurong West United Temple Taman Jurong: Jurong Christian Church,Jurong Calvary-Bible Presby Church,Masjid Assyakirin and Tui San Temple Security and Defence Gek Poh Ville: Jurong Police Division Headquaters/Nanyang Police Centre Nanyang: Nanyang Extended Police Post Boon Lay: Jurong Fire Station Jurong Green/Spring: Jurong West Neighbourhood Police Centre Taman Jurong: CISCO Recall Centre Photos File:P2220369.JPG|Jurong West is home to Pioneer Mall, a shopping mall. File:Jurong_West_St_65-1.jpg|Jurong West Extension MRT track along JW Street 65. File:Jurong_West_St_65-2.jpg|Pioneer MRT track linking to Boon Lay MRT Station. File:JurongwestHDB.JPG|Blocks of flats in Jurong West Streets. File:jurongwestavenue1.jpg|Blocks of flats along Jurong West Ave 1. See also *Monkey tree phenomenon External links *(Nanyang)http://www.nanyangcc.org.sg/ *(Gek Poh Ville)http://www.hongkahnorth.org/committees.php?cID=39&web=39 *(Pioneer)http://thefrontieryec.blogspot.com/ *(Boon Lay)http://boonlay.org.sg/ *(Jurong Green)http://juronggreencommunityclub.blogspot.com/ *(Jurong Spring)http://jurongspringcc.blogspot.com/ *(Taman Jurong)http://tamanjurong.sg/ Category:Jurong West Category:West Region, Singapore Category:New towns in Singapore Category:Jurong West